The Family Man
by oyadama
Summary: The Story of Jonathan Soriano, Vinny Lampizi and the City of New York. Going against the Corleone Orginization, they will need every asset they can get.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The date is February 14th 1967. The Corleone Empire is still reigning over all of New York City and New Jersey. Michael Corleone is still the Godfather of the family. Tom Hagen is still in politics and is still Michael's consigliere. Mama Corleone died on the anniversary of Vito Corleone's death, two years ago. Michael tried to get out of the business, but got pulled back in over ten years ago. News on the wire is that a new family is coming up in the world.

"Michael, its Giuseppe Soriano." Tom Hagen tells Mike as he hands him the phone.

"Soriano? Where do I know that name from?" Michael asks Tom.

All of a sudden he gets a flashback, Michaels brought back to his child hood, growing up in Little Italy.

"_Hey Sonny, who's that new family that moved into the house down the street?" Michael asks Sonny._

"_Dunno'. Sarino, Soritido, something like that." Sonny answers as him and Tom play ball in the alleyway._

"_Oh, Ok. I'll be right back Sonny. Tell pops that I went for a walk." Michael tells Sonny._

"_Michael! Where you going?" Yells Fredo from the doorway._

"_For a walk!" Michael yells back._

_Michael starts walking down the sidewalk and he hears someone running behind him. It's Fredo._

"_Michael, can I come?" Fredo asks._

_Michael knows that whether or not he says yes or no, Fredo will still come along. Michael puts a hand in his pocket as they walk down the road. Standing next to a Genco Olive Oil truck is a boy. He's tossing a rubber ball against the steps of his home._

"_Hello, my name is Michael Corleone." Michael says as he removes his hand from his pocket and offers it to the boy._

"_Names Johnny." Johnny says as he continues to throw the ball against the step, ignoring the gesture that was extended by Michael._

_Michael looks at Fredo who is distracted. Michael looks back at what Fredo is looking at and its Sonny holding the baseball that he and Tom were playing with. Sonny looks angry. All of a sudden Michael feels the brushing of air past his face. Sonny had thrown the ball at Johnny's face. In a split second Johnny had caught the ball that was meant to break his jaw. Johnny looks up at Sonny._

"_You know. Throwing a ball at someone isn't a sign of kindness. But I can tell that you are very loyal to your family. That's a good trait." Johnny extends his hand to Michael._

_They shake hands and Johnny throws the ball back to Sonny. Michael looks up the stairs to see a man standing there. Around the same age as Michaels father Vito. He's a driver for the Genco Olive Oil Company. His name is Giuseppe Soriano._

Michael fades out of his day-dream to see Tom holding the phone. Tom shakes the phone in Michael's direction. Michael grabs the phone from Tom as he wipes his forehead with a cloth.

"Giuseppe Soriano, how's it going in the kitchen?" Michael asks, referring to Hells Kitchen, the area of New York City the Soriano's now live in.

"It's hell. I'm sending my son to Little Italy. Meet with him. He has a business proposition for you." Giuseppe says. "I don't have a lot of time to talk. Hopefully this is going to be a great opportunity for both of us."

Michael hangs up the phone after Giuseppe. It's been a couple years since they had any problems with the law. Hasn't been a wire or bug in the house for over five years, that's the reason Michael was willing to talk on the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Michael, Johnny Soriano is here", Tom says before he turns and leaves the room.

Jonathan "Johnny" Soriano walks into Michael's office, which was once Vito's office. He is around 5 feet 10 inches tall. He weighs around 235 pounds, but it's more muscle. Johnny had a stint as an amateur boxer until around the time Vito died. He's kept in shape ever since then. He's wearing a black Italian suit with Sunglasses on. He's clean shaven and his hair is slicked back but it's covered by his fedora.

"Al, pat him down." Michael says to Al Neri, his most trusted bodyguard.

Al Neri walks over to Johnny and pats him down. Johnny seems surprised, but in a way he isn't.

"He's clean Michael." Al says as he puts his back to a wall.

"Johnny, sorry for that. Kind of need to do that in this business. Right?" Michael says not wanting an answer as they embrace.

"Good to see you Michael. How's it been?" Johnny asks as he adjusts his suit and takes off the fedora and his sunglasses.

"It's going. Take a seat Johnny, want a cigar?" Michael says as he motions to a chair and hands Johnny a Cuban cigar.

Johnny runs the cigar about half an inch under his nose. He clips off the end of it and pulls out a gold plated Zippo that has a design of an Italian flag on it. He slowly lights the cigar, ignoring Michael.

"Johnny, what is this business that your father was speaking of?" Michael asks as Johnny lights the cigar.

"He said to tell you that…" Johnny says as he's interrupted by someone rushing into the office.

"Michael! Johnny!" Tom yells as he runs into the office. "It's Giuseppe! He's been shot!"

"Michael, Tom, Al. I'm sorry but I have more pressing matters to attend to." Johnny says as he puts the cigar in his mouth, his sunglasses back on and the fedora on his head.

"If you need anything Johnny, the Corleone's are here for you." Michael says.

"Thank you, I may have to take you up on that some time." Johnny says before he rushes out of the office.

Johnny gets into his car and speeds out of the compound. Everything goes quiet as Johnny's car screams down the highway towards Hells Kitchen. This has only happened a few times before, one of them being when Sonny through the ball at him. Everything around him seems to slow down, but his speed stays the same. It takes him only 15 minutes to get from Little Italy to Hells Kitchen. He stops his car in the middle of the road and runs over to the crowd of people. He pushes his way through only to see his father laying there in a pool of his own blood. Johnny yells as he tries to push his way through the police barricade. One officer grabs him by the left arm and Johnny swings with his right hand smashing the officer's face into pieces. He finally pushes his way through the police, who don't want to get hurt for what measly sum they get paid. He kneels down next to his father. All of a sudden all the sounds of the city come back to Johhny.

"Pops, who did this!" Johnny asks the near death Giuseppe. "Who the f did this to you!"

"J..Johnny, It… was… the C..Cu…Cuneo's." Giuseppe forces out as blood starts to drip out of his mouth. His body goes limp and Johnny closes Giuseppe's eyes.

Johnny stands up and looks at the cop he had punched. He walks over to the officer who is crying due to the pain. Johnny grabs his arm and lifts him up. Johnny then walks out of the crowd of people. He walks over to his car and looks up at the sky. His attention gets taken from the sky as he sees a man in an alley.

"Hey! Hey You!" Johnny yells towards the man.

The man runs off down the alley and Johnny takes off after him. Running down the alley, the sun is blocked by the high-rises. It seems like night in the alley. The alley connected to another street and on the other side he saw the man run into another alley. Johnny slides over the hood of a cab and continues the chase down the other alley. Johnny catches up to the man and tackles him into a brick wall.

"Who the f are you!" Johnny says as he picks the man up and slams him against the wall again.

"Mr. Soriano, it was only business." The man says.

Johnny starts to choke the man. The mans face turns purple and a blood vessel in his face bursts under the skin.

"Cuneo! You work for them!" Johnny says relaxing his grip enough for the man to answer.

"Yes, but I told you, it was only business!" The Cuneo hit man says.

"So is this" Johnny says as he throws the man down the alley.

He walks over to the man and grabs the man's gun from his belt. The whole time Johnny is muttering "its only business". He raises the gun to the man's head and presses it in between his eyes hard enough that the hit man starts to bleed.

"It's only business? Right? My father stuck to his own… but its only business? Maybe I should get involved in this business!" Johnny says with a smirk.

Tears are running down Johnny's face as he squeezes the trigger of the gun. The back of the man's head is blown clear off as the neighborhood is filled with the sound of a gunshot and birds. Johnny wipes off the gun and puts it back in the man's hand. He calmly walks out of the alley way and hails a cab.

"Take me to Little Italy. The Corleone's home." Johnny says as they pull away from the curb.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Michael! It was the god damn Cuneo's!" Johnny yells as he bust through the front door of the compound.

"What are you talking about? The Cuneo's did what?" Michael asks trying to make sense of the situation.

"They killed pop! They fing killed pop!" Johnny says as his eyes fill with tears.

"The new Don of the Cuneo's is Alberto Cuneo. Godson and nephew of the former underboss Marco Cuneo." Tom says interrupting Michael and Johnny. "He's in charge. Try to get to him."

"If you need any help, we're here for you Johnny." Michael says.

"I'll take that offer." Johnny says as he fixes his suit. "Where's he live Tom?"

"Here, I'll write some directions down." Tom says as he grabs a pen and a piece of paper.

"Take some men." Michael says.

"Won't need them. I am the world famous Jonathan Soriano after all." Johnny says as he shadow boxes.

Tom Hagen hands Johnny the directions and Michael embraces Johnny.

"Stay on your toes." Michael says as he kisses both of Johnny's cheeks.

Johnny laughs and heads out the front door of the compound. Al Neri is waiting outside.

"Johnny, take this. It's the least I can do" Al says as he hands Johnny a .45.

Johnny pauses and puts a hand on Al's shoulder. He takes the gun and smiles at Al as he gets into his car. Johnny throws a semi-wave as he leaves the compound.

Driving down the highway towards Hells Kitchen he starts thinking about everything. Thinking about how he's going after Don Cuneo. How his father is dead. How he's involved with Michael Corleone. The whole drive he reflects back on everything that has happened in the past 24 hours. He plans on making everything better.

He arrives at the Cuneo Compound at around 7:00pm. It's getting dark. He pulls around the driveway and parks his car next to a black limo.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Johnny says to himself.

Johnny walks over to the main house and rings the doorbell. No one answers. He rings it again. Still no answer. He looks around outside for some sign of life. Nothing. All the lights in the house are off.

"Are they home?" Johnny asks himself. "There should at least be a guard or two."

He goes back to his car and tries to figure out if he should leave or not. 15 minutes pass, still no one. He starts his car and pulls out of the parking spot. He starts driving towards the gate and notices someone walking around outside of the compound. Johnny slows down and at the same time turns his lights on. As he does that the gate slams shut and all the flood lights come on blinding Johnny. He can't see but he hears footsteps. Judging from the amount of footsteps Johnny figures about 6-7 men. Still somewhat blinded he reaches across the passenger seat to the glove box to get the gun. As he touches the glove box the passenger door is ripped open and a hand grabs his arm. All of sudden he feels something hit him in the back of the head. Everything goes from a somewhat blurry blindness to complete darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Johnny starts to stir, and realizes he's tied up with his mouth gagged in the trunk of a car. He hears a foghorn from a boat along with seagulls.

"S, we're at the docks… this is it" He thinks to himself.

Suddenly he decides to fight. He starts kicking the truck lid over and over again. He does this for what seems around 30 minutes but it was only a few minutes. After he starts to sweat and uses up most of the oxygen in the trunk, the lid opens up. Blinded again by the surge of light from the docks, he is ripped out of the trunk into the cold bitter air of one of New York's ports.

"Wakey, wakey, Johnny boy, time to get up." Al Neri says as he lifts Johnny out of the trunk.

Al rips off the tape that is covering Johnny's mouth. The dock lights come into focus and Johnny sees that it's still night out. It's probably around midnight. He see's Al Neri, Frank Pentangeli, and a few soldiers.

"What the f is going on Al?" Johnny says wincing as he tries to move his arms that are tied behind his back.

"The boss knows about your little family organization. He decided to stop it before it grew." Al says as he unties Johnny's hands. "That better?"

"Yea, thanks. What the hell are you talking about though? My father goes back with his father. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. My father wanted to make Michael a partner." Johnny says.

"Well, Michael's father is in the same place yours is." Al says as he reaches into his jacket for his gun. "If your father had asked, then maybe. But your father is dead Johnny."

"And, I'm going to be there too, right? Fine. Let me make it easy." Johnny says as he kneels on the concrete dock with his back to Al.

"Ok. If you want it like this Johnny, fine." Al says as he screws on the silencer.

Al aims the gun at the back of Johnny's head. He starts to squeeze the trigger and a gun shot fills the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Four more shots ring out. Frank Pentangeli takes two bullets, one to the head and one to the side. The other two shots hit one of the soldiers in the chest. The remaining soldiers open their jackets and take out their guns, pointing them randomly in the night. Another shot rings out. One more soldier is hit. Al backs away from Johnny and heads for the car. Another shot. Al falls to the ground, shot in the knee. Again, two shots are fired. The last two soldiers are hit. A man comes out from behind a boat hanger. He is encompassed in his shadow.

"Stand up." The man commands.

"What the f is this? Who the f are you?" Al says as he attempts to stand. He can't quite make it up and leans against the car.

"This? This is a gun Al. And my name? Well, my name is Vincent Lampizi, people call me Vinny." Vinny says.

Vinny aims the gun, a revolver. He points it directly in between Al's eyes.

"They say that things are all about the family. Well, I've heard that before." Vinny says. "Now it comes down to family. Do you get scared at the thought of death Al?"

"Death, it is the only thing that is guaranteed." Al says. "If I should die, today on this dock I will know that I died for my family, for my business."

"So be it Al. So be it." Vinny says.

Vinny squeezes the trigger. Click. No bullets. Vinny looks at Al and smiles.

"Remember Al Neri, I could have killed you. Had I not spent my bullets, you would be dead." Vinny says "Now get out of here."

Al pulls himself into the car and starts it up. He takes one last look at the shadow of a man before he speeds off. Vinny looks around and sees Johnny.

"Get up. You aren't dead." Vinny says half-laughing.

"What the f happened?" Johnny says as he attempts to stand, but sits back down.

"I, Vincent Lampizi, was just walking by and saw you, a helpless man on your knees about to be shot. I just had to do something." Vinny says with a smirk.

Vinny extends his hand to Johnny and helps him to his feet. He brushes off Johnny's shoulder and looks at him. Johnny's eyes focus and the shadow that was Vinny is seen. He is about the same height, weight and size as Johnny.

"I feel like I've seen you before, Vinny." Johnny says as he scratches his head.

"You have. When you Pops got shot, I was in the crowd. I saw you kill that guy." Vinny says with an even bigger smile. "I actually wasn't just walking by either. I heard about this from some people. I run a small thing under the radar. I have info coming in about all of the Corleone's business."

"That's some good intel." Johnny says as he starts to walk from the scene with Vinny.

"That it is Jonathan, that it is." Vinny says as he stops Johnny. "no need to walk. We have a car waiting. Over there."

Waiting under a street light is a black limousine and two of Vinny's soldiers. They see Vinny and Johnny coming and open the back door for them. Vinny ushers Johnny into the back and then gets in after.

"Boy's, meet the future Don of New York, Jonathan Soriano." Vinny says "Now, we go to Las Vegas."

The limo pulls out from its space under the light and fades into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Welcome to Las Vegas, Nevada, Mr. Soriano." The limo driver says as he opens the door in front of their hotel.

Johnny nods as he hands the driver a hundred dollar bill and waves him away. Standing in the doorway is Vinny's brother, Alphonse Lampizi. He is a carbon copy of Vinny, except a year younger.

"Al! How's it going?" Vinny says as he embraces his brother.

"Its ok Vin. Whos this guy?" Alphonse asks.

"Al, this is Jonathan Soriano from New York." Vinny says

"Nice to meet you Johnny." Al says "Come on guys, we have some business to attend to."

They follow Alphonse into the hotel and then into the elevator. He presses the button and they start going down into the basement. When the elevator stops muffled sounds of music and people are heard. When the doors open it reveals the strip club that Vinny had mentioned. Walking through, everyone nodded or said hello to both Vinny and Alphonse. After about five minutes of walking through the club and shaking hands, they stop in front of a steal door. Al knocks three times and it opens. Inside is a man that is bound and gagged sitting on a steal chair. The man is sweating because of the temperature of the room.

"This man was found outback trying to get some free passage with one of our ladies. Rape isn't tolerated in this area. My area." Alphonse says as he looks at Johnny. "Grab that car battery and jumper cables. Then attach the jumper cables to this guys nuts."

Johnny looks at Vinny, and Vinny nods. Johnny grabs the battery and cables; then proceeds to attach the cables to the man. The man screams out in pain as they are latched onto him. Al walks over and grabs the other end of the cable with a pair of gloves.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is this guy." Johnny asks.

"Local celebrity that thinks he can get away with anything because he has connections with Michael Corleone." Al says. "But not here. He doesn't have any power in my club."

Vinny leans over to Johnny and says "It's Fontaine. Johnny Fontaine."

Al looks at Johnny and then attaches the cables to Fontaine. The electricity pours through him and he starts shaking. Fontaine's eyes get large and the whole time he's looking at Johnny. Al stops after about 5 seconds and looks at Fontaine.

"You ever come back to my club and you'll be going back to Hollywood in a box." Al says. "Johnny, put him in the trunk of a car, drive him over to the Corleone's casino: The Castle in the Sky. Park the car and toss the keys to one of the guards. Just walk off after that. Vinny will be waiting with a car at the end of the block."

Johnny unties Fontaine and throws him over his shoulder. Vinny opens the back door and leads him to a car. Vinny opens the trunk and Johnny loads Fontaine into it.

"Watch your head" Johnny says as he slams the trunk shut.

He gets in and starts the car up. Driving down the strip to the Castle in the Sky, Fontaine starts making noise. Banging and whining can be heard coming from the trunk. A police car screams by and Johnny's stomach drops.

"If I get stopped I'm screwed." Johnny says to himself as he checks the rear view mirror.

He pulls up to the casino and sees 4 guards in front of it. They all are carrying guns under their jackets and aren't trying to conceal the bulges. Johnny gets out of the car and looks in one of the guards' direction. The guard puts his hand in his jacket. Johnny tosses the keys in the guards' direction and starts walking down the block. He can hear the guards yelling as they open the trunk to find Johnny Fontaine. He hears one of the yell "Get Michael on the phone!"

Johnny reaches the end of the block, no Vinny. No car waiting. Nothing. He waits for around 5 minutes and then hails a cab.

"Take me to this address." Johnny says as he hands the taxi driver a business card that he took from the hotel.

20 minutes later they arrive at the hotel and there are now four guards at the door. Johnny gets out and walks over to the front door. A guard stops him.

"Mr. Soriano, Mr. Lampizi told me to tell you that he is in a meeting with some clients. He told me not to let you in the building." The guard says.

"Really? Which brother was this? Where the f is Vinny?" Johnny asks as he grows angrier.

"Vinny has stepped out per request from his brother. He is heading to back to New York." The guard says as he senses the tension coming from Johnny. "if you would like to wait, you can stand outside."

Johnny looks at the man and grins. The guard gets confused until Johnny throws a right cross smashing in the side of his face. The other guards run over. Johnny punches one of them in the chest knocking the wind out of him and then punches him the jaw, breaking it on impact. The other two guards stop and look at each other. They both run at Johnny. Johnny tackles one of them to the pavement. He gets up and looks at the other guard. The guard he just tackled tries to get up but Johnny kicks him in the ribs. The other guard charges at Johnny. Johnny sidesteps and trips the guard who smashes his face into a light pole. Johnny takes the two of the guns from the guards and puts them in his belt. The other guns are then thrown onto the roof of a nearby building. Johnny walks through the front door and gets into the elevator. As it stops he can't hear any sounds. Everyone is gone. The doors slide open and a few straggling guards jump out of their chairs. Johnny puts his back against the wall of the elevator and pulls out both the guns from his belt. He hears someone coming so he pops out from the elevator and shoots him twice in the face, once from each gun. The other guards start shooting at Johnny who has taken cover behind the stage. He pops up and shoots another guard 4 times in the chest, dropping the guard almost instantly. Johnny gets on the stage and then jumps from it at the last guard, tackling him to the ground. Johnny smiles as he puts one of the guns to the mans head.

"Bye bye." Johnny says as he squeezes the trigger blowing brain matter out of the back of the man's head.

Johnny kicks open the steal door. Inside is Alphonse who quickly gets up knocking over the card table. They didn't hear anything because the room was sound proofed. There are two other men, both Cuneo's. One of them is Leo Cuneo, underboss of Alberto Cuneo. The other man is a cuneo soldier, protection for Leo.

"Holy s Johnny, what the f are you doing here?" Alphonse says

"You told me he was fing dead Alphonse." Leo Cuneo says.

"I'm supposed to be dead?" Johnny says.

And then it clicks. He was sent to Corleone turf with the tortured Johnny Fontaine in the trunk of the car. "Toss the keys to one of the guards, Vinny will be waiting at the end of the block". What was supposed to happen was "Toss the keys to one of the guards and walk to the end of the block. After waiting for about 10 minutes there will be a car full of Corleone soldiers there to kill you". After it finally clicks in Johnny's head he raises both of the guns. One is pointed at Leo Cuneo and the other at Alphonse Lampizi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"what the f are you going to do Johnny?" Al says "Are you going to shoot an underboss of the Cuneo's…"

Just as that is said Johnny squeezes the trigger. Leo Cuneo falls to the floor, shot in the chest. Johnny points both at Alphonse.

"Holy s Johnny, you're fing crazy." Al says, realizing that Johnny is willing to kill him. "you can't kill me. I am Alphonse Lampizi. I am untouchable."

"Untouchable? Is that right. Hmm. Maybe you think that." Johnny says as he walks over to Al. "But I don't believe it"

As he finishes his sentence he punches Al in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and dropping him to the floor.

"You are not the man you lied to be. You are worthless in this world." Johnny says. "I am willing to let you pray to your God for peace and forgiveness. You have 3 minutes."

Al looks at Johnny who is starting to light a cigar. Al starts to pray. During the reciting of his prayer it hits him. He is going to die. He will not walk out of this room. This is the end for him. He breaks down around the 2 minute mark and starts crying hysterically.

"Times up Al. It's time." Johnny says as he puts the cigar on a table. "Please father, forgive me for what I am about to do."

The gunshot fills the hotel. Birds can be heard screeching as the fly away. All of a sudden Johnny is enveloped in warmth. The feeling is unknown to him. Perhaps it is the feeling of revenge. Perhaps it is the happiness that his enemy has been dispatched from this world.

"J… Johnny…. wh… are you going to just leave me…. here… to die?" leo says as he coughs up blood.

"That is your business. I am just dealing with mine." Johnny says as he grabs onto Al's body and starts to drag it out of the back door.

Johnny loads up the body and closes the trunk. He decides against cleaning up the blood. Johnny starts up the car and drives it to the Corleone's casino, the Castle in the Sand. He parks it and tosses the keys to the same guard. He disappears into a crowd before the guard can stop him. Johnny walks down to the end of the block and crosses the strip. He hails a cab.

"Take me to the airport." Johnny says as he flicks his cigar out of the window.

Johnny arrives at the airport around 4:00pm. He pays the driver and walks into the airport.

"One ticket for the next flight to New York City." Johnny says to the person at the counter.


End file.
